Dragonball infinity Flash
by zoth Zotherson
Summary: Vegeta looked at his opponent with anger ' How the hell is he doing this' the prince thought as he barely dodged a energy blast that surely would have have killed him. The guy behind him however wasn't as lucky as he disappeared upon contact. Oh yeah this was gonna be hard.
1. Life changer

"_I don't know why I feel this way, but it feels wonderful. _

_I feel like i can do anything! I feel the power going through me. There is _

_nothing I can't do_."- Prince Vegeta

**Dragon Ball Infinity**

While it may not have looked like it, that fireball wasn't a meteor, or a comet, it was death reigning upon Planet Vegeta. The young prince looked at it with horror from his space pod.

" This... this can't be happening... No! No this is... a nightmare." Vegeta muttered. Tears pooling in his eyes as another voice came on.

"Vegeta! Focus on the mission, Freeza will pay for this." Vegeta's guardian Nappa assured him " Freeza had it coming anyways." The brute continued, he clenched his hand as blood dripped down his fist. He looked at Freeza's space ship, he could hear the tyrant laughing with glee as billions of lives were lost that he could have used to expand his empire. The commander of the Saiyan army could hear sobs coming through his comms. "_Freeza will pay!It doesn't matter how he will!"_

23 years later...

A figure walked over and ripped a chunk off a dead body as he continued, not even breaking stride walking over to the much larger figure and stared at the 3 suns that the planet that they had just wiped clean of life was orbiting. His armour shone in the sunlight while he took a bite of the meat that he had just taken from a dead body. The figure looked at his partner with a look that said tell-me-what-I-want-to-know-or-you're-dead.

" What do you want Vegeta? A piece?" Nappa held out a chunk of meat that earned him a glare from the now 30 year old prince.

" Don't play with me Nappa." The prince snarled " You know what I want!" the large brute sighed deeply and said " Raditz hasn't made contact with his brother as of now, but he has reached earth." he waited for a angered shout " It's alright Nappa. When Raditz fails us you can get your kills".

" Even if he fails... Freeza will pay for his crimes against us." Nappa said as he stood up and readied for flight " We better get ready and report to to Freeza." Vegeta smirked " Race you there." he bellowed as he and Nappa took flight at speeds far to fast to comprehend. Their outline becoming smaller and smaller as they were to far away to be seen completely, soon enough they were gone and all was quiet in a battlefield full of death.

ON EARTH

Bulma thought that today would a normal day full of paperwork, parties, and of course,a date with Yamcha. But of course now that she met Goku her life would never be the same. Before all this... death and misery arrived she was about to have a awesome reunion party with the gang.

" So how you doin' Bulma?" Krillen asked the bluenette who had just arrived in a fancy capsule jet with steel grey finished with red streaks down the side and the middle.

Bulma looked up and smiled " Oh everything is just fine Krillen, I got a new purse and-" She was interrupted by a knock on the door, master Roshi opened up the door and got a big surprise.

" Goku!?" Everyone shouted. The spikey haired Son grinned and scratched the back of his head and nodded, before pulling his hand back to reveal a kid's face.

" Eh, Goku are you babysitting or something? Master Roshi questioned him.

" Heh, no. This is my son Gohan" Goku said while laughing. " He's 4 years old" Gohan's face blushed as he hid his face in the collar of his jacket as his tail pokes up from behind. Everyone sans for Goku laughed nervously as master Roshi asked Goku about the full moon and if Gohan sleeps before the moon is up.

" Well Goku it's been a long time isn't?" Krillen asked him as the two friends skipped rocks from the shore and sat down in front of Kame House " Yeah it ha-"

Goku didn't finish as he turned to part of the sky with a alert face as he stood up and got ready for a fight " What powerful energy and evil is this!?" Goku's warrior side got into gear as a dot in the distance got bigger.

The dot eventually grew into person and touched down causing a wave. He was wearng some sort of space armour with big shoulder pads and crotch plates. The Man wore somesort eyepiece of his left eye. He raised his head and looked Goku in the eye.

" It's been a long time... Brother." The man that changed Goku's life said.

**A/N: So this is the first chapter of my first story please tell if it was good or not . Remember review a swell **


	2. offer

**Dragonball Infinity Bang**

There were not that many things that could surprise Raditz, but this... this was ridiculous. His brother couldn't remember where he came from or his own name, instead he called himself 'Goku'. How would the prince react? Raditz wasn't about to play games and if he had to make Kakarot come with him back to Vegeta he would.

" Kakarot! I don't care about your life on this planet, our entire race would be wiped out if what we were doing was found out!" Raditz snapped cutting Goku off. " If you don't want to come by yourself then have your friends come with you!"

Goku stiffened and looked at his friends who nodded. Raditz wasn't sure what was going to happen until Goku charged at him, hands ready to grab. While his brother may have been fast , he was faster. Raditz ducked under the grab slammed his fist into his brothers stomach, then Raditz had block to a Kamehameha from Krillen. " Bad choice baldy." Raditz said menacingly as he fired a more powerful energy blast that sent the monk flying into Kame house.

" Are you ready to come to your senses now brother? Raditz asked while walking over to his nephew and grabbed him by the tail. " Let go of him!" Goku shouted as he stood up on one knee clutching his stomach. " You're in no condition to make that claim. You had your chance to work with me but instead you attcked and lost your chance. But because I'm your brother I'll give another chance." The warrior said as he got ready for flight. " When you come to your senses bring me the head of a earthling, or don't come to me at all." Raditz offered and began to fly.

" No, Gohan!" Goku shouted as he tried to go after them and fell flat on his face.

"Goku! Are you all right.?" Bulma shouted as she ran over to her friend and helped him up. " Yeah, I'm fine but...I'm not sure about Krillen or Gohan."

"Seems like you need some help." A very familiar voice said.

MEANWHILE...

Vegeta had his hand raised with energy glowing at the fingertips aimed at the planet known as Varis. The people of Varis had given them little trouble even though they launched Solar flares at him and Nappa. The energy in his fingertips glowed brighter as his entire hand was covered in light. Vegeta muttered something that could not be heard as he fired his attack before he annouced his attack.

" Big Bang Attack!" Vegeta shouted as the Planet was engulfed in light that would kill 10 trillion Varisians in less than a second. Even though the attack was over his arm was still outstretched and glowing.

" Can we go now Vegeta? I'm Hungry!" Nappa asked him through his comms. " Not now Nappa! Has Raditz made contact with his brother yet?" Vegeta demanded as he flew to his space pod and sat in it. " Yes Vegeta, but-" " But what!?" Vegeta demanded " Raditz is having trouble convincing his brother to work with us." Nappa responded.. " As long as he get the job done it doesn't matter."

" Hey Vegeta, you think that we can actually kill Freeza and avenge our race? Nappa questioned him. " Of course we will! It may take forever but at least we'll have avenged our race."

_ " _Hey Vegeta you'd better hear this." _" There are 2 more Saiyans out there and they are more powerful than I am and even if you manage to get Kakarot revived with these dragon balls my fellow Saiyans will destroy you!"_

Vegeta smirked as he heard the words revive and Dragon Balls. " Well Nappa, It seems like we have to head to earth and 'avenge' our fallen ' friend'.

**A/N: so how do you like it so far. Leave your thoughts in reviews.**

**Raditz : 1250**

**Goku: 500-800**

**Piccolo: 450-775**


	3. Chapter 3

_ "Life isn't what you think it is until you realize your dead and when you do you'll wish you never did what you did, **good or bad**_.- Raditz

**Dragonball Infinity Beam **

* * *

_Vegeta ducked under countless energy blasts while seldom countering them. Why? Because Freeza wanted to test Vegeta in every combat situation. In this one the tyrant had injected something that made his arms useless. But Vegeta found away to fight back, when he could he would kick or headbutt any opponent ,at first Freeza and his henchmen were impressed but now... he was getting annoyed. Freeza was clenching his teeth with annoyance. " Zarbon! Send in Cui, this might test Vegeta 'skills'."_

_ All of the saibamen backed off when Cui entered the room. Vegeta smirked with anticipation as he charged as soon as his enemy stopped moving. Vegeta however was too arrogant as Cui blocked his attack and kicked him in the chest before following up with a series of knees and elbows. Vegeta however dodged most of them and retaliated with a dropkick to the groin and then with a kickflip to the face. _

_ Vegeta laughed inwardly at the fish aliens angered face as he blocked a kick with his know usable arms and gave Cui headbutt that made a resounding cracking sound as the prince jumped back and delivered a flurry of punches and kicks. Freeza was getting a kick out this, the prince could tell as he heard outrageous laughter coming from the balcony. The Prince gave a angered look at Freeza, unfortunately that was the opening that Cui needed as reported by the pain in Vegeta's groin. The Saiyan retaliated by boxing his opponents ears, delivering a headbutt , and following up with a kick to the face that left his right arm open to attack, and attack Cui did as he sent a powerful kick to side which resulted in a loud Crack._

_ Cui wiped blood from his mouth as he grinned and charged with an unrelenting flurry of punches and energy beams as Vegeta countered with his own powerful energy beams. Soon enough they were both exhausted. Vegeta was breathing heavily as he gripped his left arm and smirked at his opponent._

_ "What? Can't handle it Cui?Too weak to do anythin-" Vegeta fell to ground as Freeza Lowered his smoking finger "That settles that." Zarbon said as he dropped down and threw Vegeta's body on his back and walked to the Ice Castles infirmary._

_ "_Hey Vegeta! Wake up!" The prince woke up from his dream with a start as his face was covered in sweat and his muscles tense with the anticipation of an attack. " What is it Nappa!? Are we being attacked?" " No, we're about to enter the 'atmosphere' of Rondur."

The two of them had just left Rondur's sister Moon, Arlia after Vegeta had decided to blow it to smithereens. Vegeta had completely forgotten where they were because of that damned dream of how he could never stand up to Freeza's might and he would just be scum under the tyrants feet. He also hated being on that ship, so crowded he might as well be claustrophobic.

"Alright Nappa you head to the west and i'll go east and then we'll rendezvous in their capital city and you might just be able to destroy _this_ planet and if you do it well you can destroy the next one as well." Vegeta ordered the brute as his pod door opened, the Prince then stood on the door as his pod slowed down and hovered in mid air above a bustling city. As he prepared to jump out, he could hear Nappa heading westward.

_'Alright, time to kill some fools'_ The warrior prince thought to himself and jumped down into a dive at incredible speeds through the clouds and storms. Soon enough he went right through a tower killing all that was inhabiting it. As soon as he landed he was confronted by a group of Rondurian soldiers or as they're called in Rondur the Knights of Rondurian Lightning.

Vegeta stopped to look at his surroundings and smiled as he began to slightly flared his energy. "Something wrong officer? Did I do anything wrong, I mean all I did was fly through a building. No wait let me rephrase that. All I did was demolish a building." The prince said cheekily as the soldiers fired energy blasts at him, in response Vegeta released a explosive wave that blew away everything in a 5 mile radius except for the soldiers whom created a energy shield around themslves.

Vegeta didn't give them the chance to attack as he charged through the nearest one and fired a wave at the soldier that charged at him and followed up with a roundhouse kick to the face. Two of the soldiers had readied a giant energy blast at the prince who fired a energy beam at one of their members and kicked another one in the chest which pushed him into a giant energy ball fired by their captain. " So you ready give up!?" The prince shouted as he got into a beam clash with 2 soldiers.

"Surrender now and you might have chance for trial!" The Captain tried to negotiate as his punch was blocked, the captain jumped back ,launched a kick that was caught and in turn Vegeta pushed the captain's foot upward and kicked him in the back of his thigh and sent him flying into a series of buildings that collapsed upon him. " Get him!" the remaining soldiers bellowed as they jumped at the prince who brought his right back left arm away from himself and ducked down as he released a even more powerful explosive wave that destroyed the entire city.

As he looked around his scouter picked up a spike in energy over to the west. " Now to find the highest power level here." Vegeta said as he strode over to a Rondurian who was still alive." Tell me... who's the powerful warrior on this pathetic excuse for a moon?" the prince asked harshly as he shook the man down. You could tell the prince was disgusted as his face was scrunched up with a look of disgust. " You'll find your death in our king Zorion." Vegeta smirked as he punched his victim hard enough to cause a massive shock wave. He didn't know why that name reminded him of someone.

"Nappa I'm off to find their king... Because apparently he's the strongest in their minds. When you're done meet me on one of the asteroids orbiting this shithole." Vegeta commanded as he took flight, leaving behind a trail of death and destruction that attracted someone ... that he wouldn't want to attract.

"Hm, interesting. I wonder if he can be... no, I must wait." The mysterious figure that hid in the shadows whispered to himself as he watched Vegeta just wreck everyone in his path. It seemed like Vegeta was unstoppable, oh if only that could be true.

* * *

**Wasteland,Earth**

Piccolo was blocking all of Gohan's attacks before elbowing the child in the gut and then following up with jumping knee to the face, Gohan fell to the ground and clutched his bleeding face before jumping up doing a spin kick, which Piccolo still blocked regardless, Gohan followed up with a downwards elbow which was parried and then he flipped back to dodge Piccolo's axe kick but wasn't fast enough to dodge the green mans front kick which got him in the chest.

" Why didn't you block, Gohan!?" Piccolo demanded as he picked the boy up and threw him into a tree, the boy didn't answer. " TELL ME!" Piccolo shouted in frustration.

Gohan finally looked up**" **I didn't block because I wasn't fast enough!" the boy stood up " You can't expect me to be as fast as you, and even if I was I'm not as good at fighting as you are Mr Piccolo!" the boy then attempted to punch Piccolo in the face, which as he expected ,was parried and then followed up with a punch that Gohan dodged along with the knife hand that chopped off a piece of wood from the tree that he was leaning against. Gohan then kneed Piccolo in the elbow as he jumped away, spun and blocked one of Piccolo's punches.

'This boy reminds me so much of his father' Piccolo thought ' But he has yet to reach his full potential, if only he could do what he did then.'

"_P...P...Piccolo!"Bulma exclaimed as she backed away "Relax, I'm hear to help. I don't want competition while taking over the world." Piccolo said as he landed " While I may not like it I'm not stupid but I need help." The son of Demon King held his hand out to Goku who accepted his gesture._

_ "So how we doing this?" Goku asked as he called out for Nimbus. "Listen Goku your brother is more powerful me or you, maybe even both of us combined but if you can distract him long enough I may be able to get him with my new attack." Piccolo explained as he and Goku took flight at insane speeds.'I will save you Gohan because if I don't...' His face was serious and when Goku has a serious face you know something's going on_

_ Raditz was sitting on a rock waiting for his brother,as he was waiting he was looking at the peaceful green fields that would inevitably be covered in blood and bodies. The long haired warrior looked at the fruit known as a apple that he held in his hand, he liked it's taste it's texture but he hated how small it was. Everything was peaceful " WAH! I WANT MY DADDY!" Well almost everything._

_ Raditz walked over to his space pod and began to yell " SHUT THE HELL UP KID!" but that only made the crying worse. Raditz was about to pound his pod when he caught something in the corner of his eye and he sidestepped the energy beam that would have went through his heart. He eyed his brother and the bald green man from before, he knew his brother would come it was only logical that he would._

_ "So you came my brother. You know I am more powe-" Goku didn't let him finish as he lunged at him, too bad that he was too slow and instead Raditz jumped on him and pushed himself off into a tackle that was ultimately stopped by a Kamehameha to the back which caused him to fall on his face as his brother jumped on him and attempted to break his arm, however Raditz flipped over and slammed the soles of his boots into his brother's chin and jumped back and fired a energy blast but was drop kicked before he could and then punched repeatedly in the face._

_ Raditz had enough as he pushed his brother away and simultaneously fired a energy burst through both his hands and slammed both his feet into Goku's groin region. As soon as Raditz was up Goku was back in his face with a flash of energy. Raditz countered by sending a energy enhanced fist through Goku's attack and breaking his collar bone and his shoulder blade. Raditz calmly walked over kicked his brothers form so that he was facing the sky and planted his foot on Goku's rib area and shifted all of his weight on that one point, soon enough the peacefulness was disrupted by Goku's screams and his bones cracking. _

_ After that was over Raditz walked over and was about to fire a full power energy wave until he heard a breaking sound and promptly looked towards the sound only to be hit by his nephew who had broken out of his pod.' What! That pod's capable of surviving a powerlevel of 2500!' Raditz thought to himself as he was hit with a attack that shattered his chest armour. Raditz however wasn't that hurt only angered as he grabbed Gohan by the shirt collar and threw him to side only to have to dodge a premature attack from Piccolo that made him fall on his back. The long-haired saiyan stood up and smirked as Piccolo attempted to recharge his attack. " Gohan! Are you... alright?" Gohans father asked as he attempted to crawl to his son. _

_ Raditz had a different thing in mind as he kicked his crawling brother to the his brother was writhing on the ground Raditz dusted off and continuously fired blasts at him until the screams stopped._

_ "Are you ready for death? Piccolo asked him as Raditz's hand glowed red and pulsated with energy. " The real question is can you keep up? The long haired Saiyan responded as they both raised their hands before Raditz could fire earlier than Piccolo and kill Goku who was some how still alive, grabbed him by the tail and shouted " COME ON PICCOLO!FIRE" Raditz was panicking he was one of the saiyans that weren't immune to being grabbed by the tail.'how am I gonna get out of this!?' " NOW TIME TO END YOU!" Piccolo shouted " SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!" Raditz could feel nothing but pain as the beam went through his body ' Vegeta would have killed me anyways because I'm too weak.' as Raditz fell to the ground he couldn't think of anything else except 'I'm failure and a weakling' Raditz flipped over and looked Piccolo in the eye and said " My Brother... is going ..to die...you know."_

_ Piccolo responded with " Well we have these wonder objects that grant wishes and chances are your brother's friends are going revive him, but why would you care you're about to die." Raditz outright laughed hard enough to kill but since the isn't possible he said " You think I'm the only saiyan left!? HA! There are 2 other saiyans out there that are way more powerful than I am and you know what,this thing on eye also works as a radio." _

_ Raditz didn't know why he chose to tell them but he wanted Vegeta and Nappa to feel his pain to feel what he felt. The last thing that Radtz had heard was ' Daddy? Daddy! Wake up!' and he knew he made the right choice in telling them._

" Mr. Piccolo?" Gohan wasn't sure what Piccolo was looking at ,but he sure was looking very tense " Mr. Piccolo?" He repeated, still no response. This was going to be a long year.

**A/N: I tried making it longer is this long enough.**

**Vegeta: 5000 suppressed, 10,000 super explosive wave**

**Piccolo: 1350, first special beam cannon 1450, 2nd special beam cannon 1550**

**Gohan:550, Rage 2750**

**Raditz: 1250**

**Goku: 900-1000**

**Sneak peak of my next chapter.**

_Vegeta should have known that things wouldn't be as easy as he thought. It had been a long time since he went full power and that time he wiped out 2 maybe 3 planets in single energy blast and he wasn't willing to go that far._


End file.
